


I Always Be With You

by bayholy0619



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Ending, M/M, brucedick - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayholy0619/pseuds/bayholy0619
Summary: 當他最愛那個被一切不能怪責的東西致死時...他可以找誰算帳？





	I Always Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> bug ooc 腦洞 錯字 坑 總之什麼雷也有 還要是一把不好吃的刀

I Always Be With You (BD) 刀注意

 

蝙蝠車在黑夜中穿梭，身邊的人在叫囂，攻擊他們，或者說是在自己旁邊的人，他的男孩。男孩奄奄一息，但他還是看著自己，嘴角上揚的看著他，像他只是累了躺在椅子上，深陷在車內偶然調整了下坐姿，然後慢慢入睡。如果無視他身上的多處傷口的話，特別是腰部數道的駭人傷口的話，他不介意讓男孩先睡一下。

 

「Nightwing，看著我，不要睡，像平時那樣跟我聊天。」

「我在阿，Batman。」

 

他現在沒空想別的，但他還是一直在引Nightwing和他聊天，以讓對方保持清醒。

 

「很抱歉……但有點冷呢，B……」

「你在大量失血，所以……一切都會好的。」

 

Batman只聽到Nightwing輕笑了下，不知是認同還是報復他平常也是這樣回應助手們匯報和告知的一切，現在Batman不知道是哪方面了。Batman邊用最快的速度把車開往「他們的醫院」邊盯著附近的環境，他故意找點沒人的路來走，因為以現在的情況，他們不適合在大路上行走。但事情永遠向最壞的情況發展，他們遇上了人，事實上是一大批被召集的人，他們是衝著Nightwing而來的。一大堆被仇恨衝昏頭腦的人，他們被利用來對付Nightwing，他們自己卻渾然不知。

 

「把那殺人犯交出來!」不對，Nightwing沒有殺人。

「你要包庇那個人嗎!」這不是包庇，而是他值得。

 

看著對方擋在路前，他不可能直接輾過人，Batman只能狠狠的下車，把人都打到一邊後，剩下的只用車開動一下就能趕走。然而這改變不到一個事實，他花太多時間在他們身上了，Batman對此感到暴躁，為一切都感到煩躁無奈。令他回過神的是Nightwing的痛苦呻吟聲，他感覺到男孩的呼吸越來越慢，也越來越薄弱。

 

「Talkto me Nightwing……什麼都好。」

「……記著我說的話，Bruce。」

「……Dick……」

「I'msorry……」

 

面具下的Bruce甚至沒想明白他在說什麼，腦海只存在如何最快到他們的醫院，看著Nightwing被推入手術室後，Batman坐在外面脫下了面具回復Bruce的身份。到底事情為什麼會發展到現在這樣?事情發生在數個星期前，一個假的Nightwing出現了，他只能這樣想。假Nightwing背後不只他一人，他只是表面，極力抹黑Nightwing，歪曲他所作的事背後的動機。更重要的是他們偽造了許多「證據」，把一切矛頭都指向Nightwing。如果只是一件還好，Nightwing所作下的德行足以令他的信任者繼續支持他。但如果兩件或更多呢，首先出現的反Nightwing人士出來煽風點火，之後是中立者的懷疑，再來是支持者的倒戈，最後Nightwing身邊只剩Batman等人，他的真正家人而已。當然Dick本人其實不太在意，他只在意的是自己的名聲受損弄到他在哥譚和布魯德海文的夜巡更具挑戰性。他也有在找背後的人，但每次看到那個假Nightwing同時總會有別的事物阻礙他，一切都是設計好的。

 

當然一切都是計劃好的，不然不可能會令他們陷入這樣的局面。哥譚和布魯德海文同時多面受敵，市民處在水深火熱，他們失去了太多東西，精神崩潰的同時只要輕輕一推，他們的矛頭就會指向同一個方向，Nightwing。總之他們現在陷入最糟糕的局面，全城人都在麻木追殺Nigthwing，他們有著不明原因的憤怒和憎恨，而他們深信解決一切的根源將會是Nightwing。不知是誰得出這個結論，只要把Nightwing除掉，一切的情緒就會隨即而離去。所以他們到處追殺Nightwing，不理智也不明智。Bruce在這段時間禁止了Dick的夜巡，但Nightwing哪是說關就能關，他還是會出去，只是他作事比之前更俐落，救完人不會再講一堆沒用的話，救完就走，他還是想當那在夜空中穿梭的飛鳥，他不在乎人對他的恨，他只是想看看有沒有需要他的地方，他需要人的認同。這是不是自己的管教出現了問題，一直不給予認同，一直只批評卻不稱讚，使到他的男孩對人的認同極度重視。

 

Bruce甩了下頭繼續整理。Not now……Not now……

 

那一次Nightwing又獨自出門，不管大家的反對，甚至Bruce的也不行。起初他一直都收到Nightwing的聲音，他匯報著自己的行動，好讓Batman和他的Robin們安心，直到Nightwing一點點的悶哼，讓Batman他們心中的警鈴大響。Nightwing失聯了，他故意的隱藏自己。只要Nightwing想的話，熟知Batman他們的行動模式，早一步逃走還是作到的。最後當Batman找到他時，Nightwing已經失血過多，失去行動能力。他不懂，Nightwing為什麼會這樣作，受傷的他就算不想被Batman等人唸，至少他還會走到容易被找到的地方等Batman他們來救援，他們總是能比想像中快找到，但這次他卻選擇逃避他們。為什麼?在他還沒想通前，他所熟悉的女醫生一臉凝重的看著他，他甚至不敢想為什麼他臉上會有這樣的表情，因為只要他想下去，他整個人都會陷入那個名為絕望的黑暗泥沼當中。

 

Wayne家整體陷入了黑暗中，Batman把自己關在洞穴中，Tim和Damian二人有點不知如何是好，沒有Batman他們不敢任意行動，他們不怕自己成為下一個目標，但他們知道任何一個人也不能承擔再失去，永遠的失去。他們彷彿全被一個泥沼纏身，一個名為DickGrayson的泥沼，他們失去了最重要的大哥，Batman失去了他的男孩。他們看著Batman抱著冰冷的Dick回來，直接放他在蝙蝠洞，讓他躺在床上，蓋上被子，像Dick一如既往的睡著了似的，像他還是男孩時夜巡後累倒，直接睡在蝙蝠洞，邊想要看著Bruce繼續工作的背影邊陷入睡夢中。

 

Bruce一直沒日沒夜似的工作，一步也沒踏出過蝙蝠洞。這是麻醉藥，Batman制止傷心的唯一方法，至少現在是。

 

「總有些事我們能作的，只是我們想不到而已。」Damian受不了這樣的無能為力。

「那你想作什麼，小鬼?埋葬他?別傻了。」

「Jason……你收到消息了嗎?」Dick死了，毫無疑問地。

 

Jason脫了自己的紅頭罩，並沒有回應那個理所當然的問題。

 

「所以你回來是……?」Tim看著Jason。

「我們現在不能葬，什麼也不能作。」

「為什麼?」Damian皺眉。

「因為現在全城人還未知道Nightwing死了，但如果你們現在葬DickGrayson，這和直接說DickGrayson和Nightwing的關係沒什麼分別。他們一直以為Nightwing死了一切都會好，但你知道根本不是這麼一回事。」

「你的意思是……」Tim不想說下去。

「他們的仇恨只會升值，把DickGrayson的屍挖出來，分屍侮辱，最後把已不成人形的屍體燒了，或在城市中四處展示。」

「夠了!Jason，別說了。」Bruce咬牙切齒的看著Jason。

 

Bruce掃視了下他的Robin們，他們在等待Batman的指示。我們要一切如常。這是Batman給他們的唯一指引，

Jason才不想理，他一直都以自己的意念行事，已經不會再聽Batman的話了。他會自己找出真相，不論任何方法。Tim看著Batman一直在查當晚Nightwing的行動，Nightwing在他們追蹤時突顯出史無前例的小心謹慎，抹去了大部分的痕跡，他在隱藏什麼?或許會帶領他們出路，Tim換上了RedRobin的衣服，和Batman一起，信任Dick留下最後的線索。

 

Dick是在這裡終止了通訊，Batman看著這條小巷，骯髒黑暗人跡鮮有，讓他想起被埋在心底童年那條後巷，他的惡夢。他有找到救贖，而現在小巷又再次把這名為DickGrayson的希望奪去。Batman甩了甩頭，回去蝙蝠車，今晚他有很多事要作，他最後在距離這裡挺遠的空置住宅中找到奄奄一息的Nightwing，對方看到他時還輕笑了下，像捉迷藏終於被抓到了的小孩似的。通往這2個地點的路有很多，但Nightwing在逃避人的追打，他會避免走大路，這樣可以排除20個可能性。然後以Dick的體能，大量失血會令他可以選擇的路再少7個可能性，最後就只剩下這5個可能性。他收到Tim的道路指引，他的RedRobin和他同時得出這5個結論。Damian已經在其中一條的路上，他們會分開行動，Batman自己負責其中2條。

 

Batman看著路上的血，群毆的痕跡，但對象很普通，不是Nightwing。Nightwing不會任人把自己推倒在地，任他們拳打腳踢。這個可憐蟲被在小巷的醉漢群毆，所以Nightwing來救他了，這才是最合理的推斷。那之後發生了什麼事才是重點，Nightwing受到了襲擊，或許是那班人太多而Nightwing總是大意，而他那套緊身衣根本不能作到什麼保護的作用。Batman皺眉，只是大意就作成那樣的傷口?那個駭人的傷口是刀傷，非常深入，在這些小混混身上帶著這把刀也不是什麼意外的事。但這解釋不到為什麼Nightwing要逃走，還是從他們身邊逃走。是有人在追殺他嗎，所以身受重傷的他便逃離他們，免得他們受牽連?Batman用刀把地上早已乾透的血跡帶回去化驗一下。Batman聽到附近有騷動，他立刻上前阻止了，一切都能慢慢來，對吧，Dick?

 

Dick的身體被放入冷凍倉，但Bruce還是能看到他閉目的樣子，毫不掩飾的美貌，他一直都知道Dick是如此完美，所以連他自己也受不了誘惑，陷入那個懷抱，那道光，那股溫暖當中。Bruce重複化驗那片血跡，一遍又一遍，像這樣會把結果改變一樣。Tim看不下去，直接阻止他再次作一次重複的無用功。

 

「那是Dick的，對吧，你還想找到什麼?」

「我有我的考慮。」

「大家都知道你在作什麼，父親。但如果不快點，他們會逃掉的。」到時背後那個也會逃掉的，這是Batman想要的嗎?Damian看著他所敬重的父親，眼神中詢問著。

 

之後Nightwing就來了這裡，他原本想要走向平時使用的小巷，那裡有著Nightwing自己的秘密通道，但有次被Batman發現後就成了他們全體人員的秘密通道。他在逃避某個人，所以不用那個秘密通道因為這樣會令他們的行蹤暴露。所以他選擇了相反的方向，大路。這不明智，也不是Nightwing的行動模式，他一定會想到別的方法，他沒蠢到會受著傷流著血的身體走向大路，如之前所說他被全城人「追殺」，Nightwing不缺仇家，從來不缺。他會向上走，Batman看了下身邊大廈的天台，有著Nightwing走過的痕跡。GoodNightwing，你總是能作到。

 

Batman一直追蹤，花了好幾天，每一步他也小心謹慎，像走錯一步他就會失去所有痕跡。

 

「他非常謹慎，Jason。謹慎到……不合理。」Tim看著本該在他身後的紅色身影，不禁嘆息，他應該也快看不下去了。

 

Batman走著，他在最後的地方觀察，最後他找到Nightwing的地方。那時Nightwing唇蒼白，失血過多令他失溫，身體微微的顫抖，Batman立刻把他抱緊，利用自己的身體抱緊他。Batman不太想面對這裡，他的腦袋進入了無限的輪迴，有什麼不對，有什麼重要的東西他看少了?

 

「You got it，只是你不想承認。」

「閉嘴，RedHood。」

「承認吧，你在拖延。以你的能力明明一天就能解決的事，你卻花了快一星期，你是在開玩笑嗎，老蝙蝠?」

 

Batman把RedHood推倒在一邊，阻止他說話。他早就知道，他一直都知道。

 

「我會繼續查背後那個人，你如果只想停在這，我沒有意見。不要阻礙我就可以了，老蝙蝠。」不只你一個在乎他。

 

Batman把RedHood扔到一邊，他們要找到背後的人，把一切都結束。整個組織只要專心找一下就會明白他們在作什麼，Nightwing解決的敵人聚集在一起後卻策劃了這種可笑的計劃，把他逼到最後的絕境。Nightwing不會對普通的市民出手，而他們就看中了這一點，所以選擇了煽動市民的情緒，最後他成為了全城的敵人。人的情緒多容易受煽動，一下子就把整個城市所愛的Nightwing成了人人喊打的害蟲。RedHood用他的方法把事情解決了，Batman沒有加以阻止，應該說他什麼也沒作。他每天待在Dick的身邊，Batman在哥譚消失了。這次連RedHood也在看著他，但他不在乎。

 

「這樣不行，他到底在想什麼?」Damian受不了這樣的Batman。

「浪費時間。」

 

他作了很多事，RedHood作了很多事，但以往Batman都會阻止的這次卻什麼也沒說。如果是以往的話，Nightwing可能也會出現，但再也沒機會了。Jason看著他的大哥，他所尊敬的人身體。他懷念Nightwing那把從不停下來的嘴，也懷念他那把吵死人的聲音，也懷念……他對家人的關懷從沒少過。Dick從沒少過把他的關懷和愛告訴任何人，就算是Jason他也有一直表示關懷。他雖然有時會覺得煩躁，但他從沒因此而討厭過Nightwing，任何人也愛他，而現在他卻因為這些小事而死了。

 

「到最後你到底想表達什麼，DickieBird?」

 

Jason看著Dick的身體，身為不為人知的一群，就算Batman不同意他的作法，但Dick還是喜歡有事沒事也去「煩擾」Jason，確保他一切都好。最尷尬的一次是他們2人的肚子上都開了個大洞，比這次還嚴重，幸運的是那次他們互相止血，包紮了傷口再近乎裸體抱著對方渡過了難捱的一晚。所以他很清楚Dick的身體，僅次於BruceWayne，他的戀人。他看了下Dick的胸口，他很肯定對方沒有紋身的愛好，Bruce並不想他的身體上多了什麼容易暴露身體的特徵，但他還是弄了。如果說Dick有什麼想跟人說，那一定是很重要的話而他最想讓那人知道的那人必然是在旁邊那個黑色的可憐蟲。這下你可欠我很多了，看你如何還我，DickieBird，兄弟阿?Jason強行把好幾天沒穿上Batman制服，看下去完全欠缺個人護理的Bruce拉到電腦前，輸入那紋身，那是編號，也不是什麼特別加密了的影片。影片一開始就是Dick的樣子，當然是Dick，必然是Dick，只有他才有這樣的閒情逸緻拍片。他一開始興奮的拉來了其他人，連Jason也在。哦，他記起了，有一年聖誕夜巡後，Dick把Jason強拉回Wayne莊園，和他們渡過一個遲來的聖誕節。他們喝了點酒，影片中的Dick一個一個拉來他的家人，Tim﹑Damian﹑剛好路過的阿爾弗雷德，Jason那時很不願意但看著Dick的笑容他還是讓他抱了下。最後是Bruce，當然是Bruce，他最愛的Batman，他們眼中的愛毫無掩飾，他們親吻對方，而其他人已見怪不怪。他專注著看眼前的影片，片中那個Dick，還活蹦亂跳的Dick。

 

「I miss him……」

 

沒人知到底是誰說這句話，卻是每個人的心聲，他們都愛DickGrayson，沒人不愛他。影片一直播下去，直到畫面沒了，但影片卻意外地長，Tim看了下影片，足足有15分鐘。

 

「出去。今晚夜巡可以是RedHood和RedRobin和Robin了。」

「那會是個災難好嗎?」但Tim還是和Jason一起拉著Damian離去。

 

他們都知道要讓Bruce靜一下。讓他和Dick渡過最後的一段時光。

 

阿爾弗雷德就在門外等待著Bruce，手中是Batman的衣服，是時候了。面對他的終點，DickGrayson的終點。Batman一直都知道結果，那個Jason﹑Tim和Damian一看就知道這慘人又難以接受的結果。Nightwing不是在逃避追殺他的人，而是讓線索遠離Batman他們，有多遠就多遠。他在保護那個真相，他在保護人。

 

「你明白了。」Jason站在小巷外。

「一開始就沒有人追殺他。」

「他只是自己在逃走，遠離你。」

「這不合理。」

「當你知道那個人是誰，你就會明白。」

 

Jason早就接受了這個事實，一個荒唐的真相。Nightwing那一晚的確見到一個可憐蟲被一大堆人圍著，但那不是醉漢，而是黑手黨。那可憐蟲只是剛好倒楣偷了些他不應該偷的東西，而黑手黨一下子就找到他了，在他快被打死的時候，Nightwing便出手幫了下。把那班黑手黨的人擊退後，如果他知道他對付的不是普通的小混混或許他還會小心一點。但他本來只想查看到底那可憐蟲怎麼了，但對方卻恩將仇報，一刀插到Nightwing身上。Nightwing立刻退開了，但這刀塗毒了。Nightwing從不是一刀就會被放倒的人，但這次這毒有點不尋常。但這樣又有點說不過去，為什麼Nightwing要離去?這就是Batman所說不合理的地方，Nightwing因為一個不存在的人而遠離他們，最後還弄死了自己?

 

那個可憐蟲很快就被找到了，典型的老鼠性格。體型細小的男人，自我中心又鄙陋，當Batman到了，只是恐嚇了他一下，他就把當晚的事說出來了。

 

那晚他偷了黑手黨的錢，以他原話來說是他們有那麼多他只拿一點點沒可能被發現。當他逃到後巷時，黑手黨圍剿他，他分不清誰是敵人，但他只在等待一個機會反咬對方一口，最後他成功了，往那人腰上捅了一刀後還多補了幾槍。

 

「你甚至沒想過那個人是來救你。」Batman咬牙切齒的看著眼前這個男人。

「……我沒有選擇!我很抱歉但是……」

「你不是沒有選擇!你只是害怕自己要承擔後果而已!」

 

RedHood沒想要阻止眼前的人，Batman甚至在把這男人往死裡打，直到Tim和Damian到了後才阻止了Batman繼續對男人的暴力對待。

 

「你想殺了他嗎，Batman!」

「他殺了Nightwing!」

 

把RedRobin推到一邊去，Robin隨即補上阻止行動的位置。

 

「所以你就要殺了眼前這個Nightwing最後救下的人嗎!」

「那誰該負責Nightwing的死!」

 

他該找誰來負責?眼前這個小人?那批黑手黨?背後中傷Nightwing的人?還是在往醫院路上阻礙他們那些無知受煽動的人?他的男孩因一大堆毫無關係的東西而死，到底誰要為此而負責?到底是誰從他手中奪走他的男孩，到底是誰該為此而付出代價!

 

「沒有，Batman……你知道的，就算殺了他，Nightwing也不會回來。就算你放棄救外面的人，Nightwing也不會因此而高興。」

 

Batman看著他的「老朋友」們又從Arkham瘋人院出來了。他又想起了Dick那片最後和他說的話，如果這就是你想要的一切。

 

「RedHood把這傢伙交給哥登，其他人跟我來。」

 

哥譚不能沒有Batman，而Batman是哥譚的騎士。當組織被瓦解後，真相便慢慢的浮露表層，人開始明白他們都作了什麼。他看著大家在哀悼死去的人，但當中沒有Nightwing，甚至沒人知道Nightwing到最後一刻也站在他們這些平民的身邊。Nightwing是為他們而生，最後也為他們而死。Batman看著他們為著死者一一獻花，他也回到了最後找到Nightwing的地方，想要放下手上的花。

 

「你不是作到了嘛，Bruce!」

 

Batman立馬轉身看，他剛剛聽到Dick就站在他的背後說道，他甚至肯定對方應該帶著那個Dick Grayson牌爽朗笑容，那麼溫暖又讓人難捨。

 

**Bruce，如果你看到了這裡，要不就是你太閒要不就是我出了什麼事了吧?但如果只是前者，我可以肯定你會走來跟我「算帳」，但既然沒有，那就應該是後者了。那我需要說的只有一句:哥譚需要你，Bruce!請你不要放棄。你知道Nightwing就是為此而生的，這就是Nightwing的使命。如果真的要說，這是從成為Robin那一刻便已經有著這樣的覺悟。但不論到底發生了什麼事，請你別放棄對人的希望，請記著，我一直都在你身邊的，Bruce。**

 

「如果這是你的期望，Dick。」

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次寫他們就是刀....對不起


End file.
